


Waiting for Mercer

by Macaria_Czol



Series: Random Tales from Coria [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anger and Jealousy, Cheating-sort of, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaria_Czol/pseuds/Macaria_Czol
Summary: It took awhile, but Julian cannot deny the fact that his lover is not coming home.





	Waiting for Mercer

**Author's Note:**

> So while Henri was dealing with a rather boring state dinner and then a rather wild night with Niel Novak, the King's bastard son, his lover has been waiting for him at home. Needless to say Julian isn't all that happy that Henri hasn't made it back.

He was late, which likely meant that the bastard wasn’t coming back at all. Julian’s hazel eyes narrowed as he stared out of the large bay window that dominated the master bedroom of the manor and studied the long gravel driveway with tangible disappointment. Mercer had ordered him to be waiting for him when he got back from capital, and it was now nearly midnight, but the prat was still not home.

Running a hand through his hair, it took all of Julian’s self-control to not let out a string of choice expletives as seconds slowly ticked by. This was not how their relationship worked, he didn’t wait on Henri. If anything, his lordship waited on him, worshipped him if Julian considered it properly. And yet, here he was. Alone, in the dark, waiting for someone that wasn’t coming. Crossing his arms, Julian tapped his fingers impatiently against his biceps as he entertained the possibility that Henri had found someone more enticing to spend the night with.  


A rather frustrating notion, Julian though grimly as the realisation that he had truly been stood up sank in slowly. His stomach turned as he stole a glance of the empty room, the decadence of old wealth undeniable as he glanced at the gold gilded furniture and silver mirrors that for the first time ever made him feel out of place.

  
Unbidden his hands clenched, nails digging into his tan skin. This was unforgivable. What game did Mercer think he was playing at? When he’d first met the 50-something year-old lord, Julian had found him rather unimpressive. Stuttering, small and rather forgettable even when right in front of you, Julian quickly understood why the man was sometimes called the Dormouse.  
  
Despite himself, he’d found himself zoning out as the man that was technically his landlord and occasional employer spoke to him. Right up until the moment the slight man had turned bright scarlet and blurted out his insane offer. Considering it now, Julian really couldn’t fathom why he hadn’t punched Mercer then and there or taken the simple option of walking away. Yet, instead he’d taken one look at the blushing lord and decided that there was nothing wrong with playing the whore. Or to be more accurate, letting Mercer play the whore.  
  
Truthfully, it had been a relief. When he had first received Henri’s summons, Julian had honestly thought that his life as he knew it was about to come to a rather dramatic end. If he’d seen the summons coming, he would have made a plan to run. But, the invitation had come out of entirely out of the blue and he’d had to comply. To be fair, it had mainly been because he couldn’t comprehend how his rather absent-minded boss had worked out that he was acting as a smuggler. Not that he’d needed to worry, it had only taken two minutes in Henri’s presence to realise that he didn’t need to worry about being tossed into a dungeon anytime soon. The man was still as oblivious as he had always been.

As he still was, because even after five months of sleeping together, Mercer still didn’t know that Julian was anything more than a humble fisherman who was happy to receive a few extra pieces of gold as a personal bedwarmer. An image that Julian was happy for Mercer to have since it kept him warm, well-off and sated.

Shaking his head, Julian stepped away from the window and back towards the bed where he’d discarded his coat earlier. It really didn’t make sense for him to be this irritated, but there was no way for him to deny that he was honestly now pissed off beyond all belief. This was not how his night was meant to go. By now Mercer was meant to be naked, in his arms and begging desperately for his cock. It bordered on being pathetic, but he couldn’t deny the kick his ego got out hearing Mercer’s breathless praises and doting voice.

But, instead of rolling around with Mercer on soft cotton sheets getting both his cock and ego stroked, he was instead chocking on his own frustration. Henri was going to pay for this, Julian decided as he shoved his arms angrily into his sleeves and buttoned up his coat in a right huff.

 

He knew, just knew without any shadow of a doubt that Henri had found some sweet little whore to stick his dick into. Something that Mercer did have every right to do, but honestly, he couldn’t bring himself to think about it without feeling pissed off. Henri Mercer was a surprise, once you gave him a third look or so, he was actually someone that was worth the attention. Passionate, attentive and needy in all the fun ways. More importantly, he was the person that Julian had spent four hours waiting for, while sporting a serious case of blue balls.  
  
Giving the room one last glance, sparing the empty bed a particularly disapproving look as he did so, he left. This was night he had no intention of forgetting and he sure as hell was going to make certain that Mercer learnt that no amount of gold was going to make him some pathetic…mistress that lay about waiting for whatever entitled lord was buying their love.

Slamming the door behind him, Julian wondered how long it would take before Mercer realised just how much grovelling it would take before he actually considered returning to this bedroom. Hopefully, what ever dick Henri had found to preoccupy himself with was worth it, Julian thought moodily as he stalked out into the surprisingly cool night air with a sinister smirk on his face. Because, by gods he was going make Dormouse work for his dick after this.


End file.
